Champion Concept Arcus, The Omen of Despair
by WingsofRequiem
Summary: This is only a draft that I plan on sending to RIOT, but I need you guys to help me balance it out and make necessary adjustments. This is not a story, so don't read if you're looking for a story xD This is a champion concept and I'd love any help or comments you guys can make. :3


**So I decided on making my dream come true and designed a champion that I will submit to RIOT as a concept. I made the first draft of his abilities and I also made some concept art for him, though it's not high quality so I'm not gonna post that picture yet xD**

**What I would like is for you guys to look through his skillset and help me make adjustments/balance changes to him. If you're not ready for some long reading and lots of stats, don't continue reading. But I'd love all the help all of you can give me, as I am serious about sending this to RIOT. Help me in my quest!**

**His appearance is hard to describe. Think of some demonic bird/human hybrid with huge black feathery wings and loads of hellish armor on a dark purple/metallic color scheme.**

...

**Arcus**

_**The Omen of Despair**_

**Base Health**: 420 (+80) [1860 at level 18]

**Mana**: 200 (+60) [1280 at level 18]

**Base AD**: 54 (+3.4) [115 at level 18]

**Base AP**: 0 (+0) [0 at level 18]

**Base Attack Speed**: 0.680 (+2.85%) [1.08 at level 18]

**Base Armor**: 13 (+4) [85 at level 18]

**Base Magic Resist**: 30 (+1.25) [52.5 at level 18]

**Base HP regen**: 6 (+0.8) [20.4 at level 18]

**Base Mana Regen**: 6.5 (+0.5) [15.5 at level 18]

**Base Movespeed**: 345

**Attack Range**: 125 [ Melee]

**Passive: Visage of Fear**

Everytime Arcus comes into the vision of an enemy and he is within a range of 450, the enemy champion is feared for a duration depending on how close he or she is to Arcus when he comes into sight. Upto a maximum of 1/1.5/2 seconds. Feared champion is also slowed by 25% through the duration. Cannot take effect on the same champion again for the next 20 seconds. Time is reduced by 1 second for every autoattack or skill that Arcus manages to land on affected champion.

(his passive basically means that if he comes out of the fog of war into your vision, nothing's gonna happen. but if he sneaks up on you through brush or fog, within a distance of 450, he'll fear you depending on how close he is. Max range 450 te he'll fear you for 0.5 seconds. closest range 125 melee te full effect. It won't happen after the cooldown is over unless he goes invisible to you due to brush or fog.)

**Q: Nightmare Blades**

Passive: Arcus deals 5/10/15/20/25% more damage to targets who are feared.

Active: Arcus gains an extension to the next 3/5/7/9/11 autoattacks. Every autoattack made causes a vertical wave of dark energies to cleave through the ground behind the target, going a total of 400 units far and dealing 60/70/80/80/95% of Arcus' bonus AD. Arcus also gains 10/25/40/55/70% attack speed bonus for 4 seconds. Duration lasts until all the attacks are made or 15 seconds have elapsed. Damage received on the enemy Arcus is autoattacking recieves 50% less damage from the cleaves.

**Cooldown**: 20/18/16/14/12 seconds

**Cost**: 50/70/80/100/100 mana.

**W: Wings of Retribution**

Arcus shields himself with his wings for the next 1.5 seconds, taking 40/45/50/55/60% less damage throughout the duration and remaining rooted. After the duration is completed, Arcus swings his wings open, burst of dark energy that deals 10/15/20/30/40 (+0.5 AP) magic damage to enemies within a 150 unitreleasing a range and knocks them away from Arcus. Damage is increased by 2% for every attack that Arcus was hit by during the primary duration, upto a maximum of 10%. After the duration is over, Arcus gains a 30% MS bonus and takes 15/20/25/30/35% increased damage from champions for the next 1.5 seconds. While rooted, Arcus is immune to interrupts, snares, knockbacks and hooks. Stuns will stop him, however.

**Cooldown**: 20/20/18/18/15 seconds

**Mana** **Cost**: 100 at all ranks

**E: Bifurcating Dismemberment**

Arcus extends his wings [200 units on both sides] and dashes forward 400 units, slicing everything he and his wings pass through, dealing 60/80/100/120/140 (+0.7 bonus AD) to hit units. If his wings pass through a champion who has 50% or less hp, damage is increased to 120/140/160/180/200 (+0.8 bonus AD). If Arcus' body hits a champion instead, Arcus stops his dash, stunning that champion for 0.5 seconds and dealing 70/100/125/140/155 (0.5 AD) damage to them in that duration and healing himself for 50% of that amount. Enemy champion he lands on suffer a 20% movespeed decrease that decays over 3 seconds.

If the damage from Arcus' wings kills an enemy champion, Arcus recieves an instant 10% CD reduction on all his abilities and a 30% movespeed bonus.

**Cooldown** 25/23/22/20/18 seconds

**Cost**: 60/70/80/80/90 mana.

**R:**

**Passive: True Fear**

For every kill Arcus makes, he gains bonus 100/175/250 Health and 90/180/240 Mana.

Stacks upto 4 times. A stack is lost everytime Arcus falls in battle. At 4 stacks, Arcus gains 30% bonus AD from his total bonus AD.

**Active: Terrorize**

Arcus sheds all mercy, entering his ascended form with an explosion that deals 5/7/10% of target's current HP as magic damage. For the next 15 seconds, Arcus gains 60/90/120% attack speed and is able to attack 3 targets simultaneous. The 2 other targets are chosen from any enemy within range. Enemy Champions are prioritized, depending on how close they are to Arcus. Each auto attack that Arcus makes, including his other 2, increases his attack speed by 5%, upto a total of 15% from each target. reaching a total of 45% AD speed bonus. His attacks also heal him for 30% of the damage dealt.

**Cooldown**: 150/120/90 seconds.

**Cost**: 40% of his current HP.


End file.
